Voices of Betty Boop
Voices of Betty Boop ---- Betty Boop's Official Voice Actresses MaeQuestelMostFamousBettyBoopWhoFramedRogerRabbit.png|Mae Questel Bonnie poe1.jpg|Bonnie Poe Melissa Fahn.jpg|Melissa Fahn CINDY ROBINSON.jpg|Cindy Robinson Over the years Betty Boop has been voiced by Mae Questel, Ann Rothschild (aka Little Ann Little), Margie Hines, Kate Wright, Bonnie Poe and Desirée Goyette. Initially Melissa Fahn was the official voice of Betty Boop, but later retired from the role. Today Betty Boop's voice is officially provided by Cindy Robinson. In Cindy Robinson's own words, she is the sultry sexy Betty. In 2014, Heather Halley and Camilla Bard provided the voice for Betty in the official Betty Boop video game release Betty Boop Dance Card. Margie Hines the Original Voice of Betty Boop Margie Hines.png Dizzy Dish1.jpg Dizzzzy_Dishessss.PNG Marjorie Louise Hines won a Helen Kane imitation contest at a local cinema cathedral and was eventually seen by Billy Murray who worked for the Fleischer Studios. Hines then went on to create the voice for Betty Boop, which was based on the baby-doll styled sensation of the time and was asked to perform "I Have To Have You" for the cartoon entitled Dizzy Dishes which was a song that was previously recorded by Helen Kane in which was a hit song and was featured in the film Pointed Heels which was released in 1929, one year before Betty Boop was created. Margie Hines did the voice for Betty Boop in a few cartoons from 1930 to 1931. She also recorded dialogue for several of the 1932 cartoons before retiring from the role. She then toured vaudeville and in 1932 signed a contract with the Van Beuren Studios to do voice-over for their animated cartoon series, mainly for Van Beuren's leading femme character Countess Cat. The reason for Hines leaving the Boop role was because her contract with Paramount to do the voice for Betty Boop had expired, and she was very busy at the time and had offers pouring in. She was also to be featured in a Warner Bros. film feature titled The Perfect Suitor as the leading lady alongside Benny Rubin and wanted to pursue a solo career. When Mae Questel retired in 1938 to raise a family, Hines was cast as Olive Oyl in and she was also re-cast as Betty Boop up until the character was retired in 1939. According to Mae Questel, when the series ended in 1938, when she stopped doing the role the Fleischers never made another Betty Boop cartoon again, which was untrue as Hines, the original voice of Betty Boop was brought back to play the role that she had originated in the 1930 Talkartoon Dizzy Dishes. Mae Questel the Betty Boop Girl Mae Questel was a actress and singer who was most associated with Betty Boop. At the age of 17, she won a contest imitating Helen Kane which was sponsored by Kane. Mae would later impersonate stars from the 30s, from Fanny Brice to Eddie Cantor. She was later discovered by Max Fleischer and was hired to do the voice for Betty in the 1931 Talkartoon entitled Silly Scandals. According to Richard Fleischer: "Several squeaky female voices were tried out in the early Betty Boops, but none seemed exactly right. The voice needed to be squeaky, but it also needed to be cute and sexy, to sing, to do good line readings, and be able to say and sing 'Boop-Oop-a-Doop' in exactly the right way. Max finally found what he was looking for in 1931 when he came across the incomparable Mae Questel. Her voice and Betty Boop became synonymous. Oddly enough, Mae looked exactly like Betty Boop." Mae provided the voice for Betty Boop from 1931 to 1938. In the early 30s Mae also used to portray Betty Boop in person to help promote the series alongside Max Fleischer. Questel ceased doing Betty Boop in 1938, as she retired from her show business activities to raise a family. The Betty Boop voice was then assumed by Kate Wright and most by Margie Hines, who also did Olive Oyl from late 1938 until 1943. Mae Questel returned to doing voice work for Famous Studios in 1943 for characters such as Olive Oyl and Little Audrey. She returned as Betty in the 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit, 50 years later. Little Ann Little's Claim ]] Little Ann Little was one of the several original voices of Betty Boop. She claimed that Max Fleischer always said that she was the original Betty Boop, and even had won a court case over her. The original voice of Betty Boop was in fact Margie Hines. Little didn't debut in the role until 1932 offstage and voiced Betty in several cartoons starting in 1933. According to Ann, Max Fleischer used her name in court, and stated that she was the first voice of Betty Boop in the "Betty Boop" series. Ann even claimed that Betty Boop's hair was colored red, after her own hair color. It was originally thought that Mae Questel did the voice of Betty Boop for the entire Betty Boop cartoon series due to the fact that the original voice actresses were all uncredited for their roles as Betty Boop. Hines, Questel & Poe and Ann did a majority of the cartoons. Questel did the role of Betty Boop the most out of everyone who did the role in the original series and was known as the official voice of Betty Boop. Even after the character had been retired Questel was still relatively known for her role as Betty Boop and Olive Oyl, another role that had been shared with Poe & Hines in the 30s. Betty Boop's Voice Actresses (1930-Present) 1930s *Margie Hines (1930-1932) *Harriet Lee (1931) *Little Ann Little (1933) & (1938) *Mae Questel (1931-1933) & (1934-1938) *Bonnie Poe (1933-1934) & (1938) *Kate Wright (Could have possibly portrayed Betty Boop on radio during the early 1930s) 1980s-1990s *Victoria D'Orazi (1980) *Desirée Goyette (1985-199?) *Mae Questel (1988) (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Mary Healey (1988) (Was Betty's voice double in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Her recordings were not used in the finalized film.) *Melissa Fahn (1989) (The Betty Boop Movie Mystery) *Cyndi Lauper (1989) (Originally was to have done the role of Betty in the CBS animated feature but was not committed to it.) *Sue Raney (1993) *Bernadette Peters (1981) (Was also considered for the CBS 1989 animated feature and scrapped 1993 MGM film.) *Mary Kay Bergman (1993) (Stated she won the role for the scrapped MGM film.) 2000s *Melissa Fahn (2000-2008) *Cheryl Chase (2002) *Nicole Van Giesen (2003) *Shannon Cullem (2004) 2010s *Lani Minella (2011) *Heather Halley (2014) (Betty Boop Dance Card) *Camilla Bard (2014) (Betty Boop Dance Card) *Sarah Stiles (2016) (Fleischerei) Commercials/Other *Didi Conn (A&W Root Beer) *Angelia (2000) (Bally) *Michelle Goguen (2001) (Garnier Lumina Hair Color) *LeAnne Broas (2010) (Dan-e) *Sandy Fox (2012) *Alex Borstein (Family Guy) *Tara Strong (Drawn Together/Parody) *Nippon Betty Boop/Alice Hamada (ニッポン・ベティ・ブープ) *Kyary Pamyu Pamyu (Coca-Cola) *Crystal Renn (Zac Posen) Non-English Voice Actresses Japanese: * Mariko Mukai *Chika Sakamoto (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Horikawa Sanae *Yūko Mizutani *Akina Nakamori Spanish/Latin: *Mariela Romero (Spanish/Latin American Neutral) *Ivette González (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Portuguese: *Lina Rossana French: *Monique Thierry *Céline Monsarrat *Régine Teyssot *Françoise Blanchard Present (Official Voice) *Cindy Robinson (2009-Present) ---- Category:Betty Boop Category:Voices Category:Voice Category:Voice of Betty Boop Category:Voices of Betty Boop